Trees of Sorrow
by BrotherOfBasilisks
Summary: An orphan living with his God Father is taken on a fantastic, and sorrowful journey. He is powerful beyond compare, but this ultimately leads to tragedy because of the prophecy of the Hamadryad. AU fic. Gay. Slash. Eventual M-preg. Death. Ratings may change.


Trees of Sorrow

Chapter 1 – Great Sadness and Great Happiness

On the evening of July 2nd, 1981 Orion Black was sitting in his crib, with a shot of turquoise hair sitting atop his little head. His uncle Sirius Black telling him a story about his adventures as a Marauder. All was well. His parents out of the house on a mission for The Order of the Phoenix. Everything was going on like normal. Not that he would know of course. He had only just turned one in January.

In a flurry on movement his Godfather Remus Lupin burst through his nursery doors. The Lycanthrope was paler than usual, sweating, and breathing harshly. Sirius Black stood with his wand drawn, as you could never be off your guard during a war, and began questioning Remus. "How do you activate The Marauder's Map?"

Remus panted out the simple answer, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He looked up at Sirius with eyes filled with pain and horror. "Oh Padfoot it's the mission. The mission failed." Remus hated being the bringer of bad news.

"What do you mean the mission failed?" Sirius had so many scenarios in his head. James, and Lily. Perhaps it was Alice and Frank. Merlin forbid it being his brother and sister-in-law. He questioned Remus once again. "Remus tell me what's happened."

The werewolf sunk to his knees. "Rastaban and Calliope. They're dead. I saw it, saw it all Sirius." Remus's voice cracked with sorrow. Two of his best friends dead. Sirius's brother and sister-in-law were dead. Orion's parents were gone, leaving the boy an orphan. Sirius looked at the small boy. The child in the crib picking up on the heavy emotions in the air, and his hair color stuck on a limp black color. Sirius picked the wailing child up into his arms. He was all Sirius had left of twin.

Sirius looked down at Remus. "Show me." His voice hard, but broken. Remus nodded and they went to the families pensive. Remus took out the memory of the death letting it settle into the odd liquid, and Sirius set the young metamorphmagi in his crib. Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder and went into little Orion's nursery. Sirius gulped in a breath, steadying himself for what was to appear before him, and looked into the pensive.

When Sirius pulled out again he was deathly pale, and began dry heaving on the floor. He felt hollow, torn in half which, all things considered, he was. He lost his twin, and the woman who was like his sister. Gone. Never coming back. His other half wouldn't return until Sirius himself was dead, and considered it. Merlin did he consider it, and if it weren't for Orion, Remus, Lily and James, and little Harry, he would have. His sanity was barely there. Merlin he'd be surprised if it existed at all this point. Sirius curled into a ball sobbing in the pensive room. Crying for his missing other half, crying for Calliope, and most of all crying for Orion.

* * *

The funeral was sometime during the blur of the month. Orion in little black dress robes his mother would've loved to see him in, with his dull black hair still unchanging from when they died. The Potter family sending their regards as they had been whisked away into hiding. The Longbottoms sitting in the second row with their own baby, Neville, trying to keep him from fussing. Dumbledore standing at the back, there was no twinkle in his eye now as he watched the somber proceedings. Peter Pettigrew fidgeting in the back row. Remus standing near the coffins with baby Orion sidled on his hip, and Sirius kneeling down with his head lent on the one encasing his twin's body. The proceedings went by with multiple tears from all parties present. Remus, Orion, and Sirius returned to the cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole weary eyed and sluggish. Dumbledore had wanted Remus and Sirius on another mission this week and they both declined giving the excuse of mourning and having to take care of Orion.

Said mission instead went to Frank and Alice Longbottom. They had received a call that, though they were still alive, Frank and Alice had been tortured into insanity. Though Dumbledore didn't fail to give a 'bright side' by including the fact that the Lestranges' had been sent to Azkaban. There had been another dual funeral, as this war never ceased to provide. Everyone hoped it would be the last one, but there was no end in sight for this war.

* * *

Sirius was on his way to James' to try and see his godson for a few moments because he never knew when his last moments were coming;however, yet he found their cottage in Godrics Hollow blown up and in ruin. He ran inside seeing his best mate dead on the stair, and continued up to find Lily dead in the nursery. Harry was wailing in his crib. " _Pettigrew."_ The growled name sounding more dog like than human. Sirius was going to rip that rat to shreds. He kissed Harry on the head and sent a Patronus to alert the Order. He left is motorcycle to Hagrid when he saw him and continued on to capture the rat and send him to Azkaban. It went bad and he was pinned for the crime of killing Pettigrew and eleven muggles. Getting himself sent to the wizarding prison away from his nephew and godson.

There was another funeral for James and Lily. The last dual funeral, as everyone rejoiced the ending of the war. Remus and Orion sitting in the front row. The infant's hair the same dull color, but would soon change in few months. Augusta and Neville sitting in the second row, still muted with grief. Dumbledore standing ever present in the background, but Harry was nowhere to be found. Dumbledore had assured them all the boy was safe from harm and fame.

* * *

"Remy! Catch me!" A five year-old Orion yelled out in excitement, his hair in flurries of bright colors, as he ran from his godfather. Remus chuckled and ran off after the boy, and he soon caught up with the little one. Remus stretched out his fingers and smiled as they brushed his collar, but he was utterly bewildered when he was thrown backwards as Orion gained an enormous burst in speed.

Remus sat back grinning like a fool. His godson just had his first burst of accidental magic. "Orion! Come inside! Neville will be coming over soon, and you don't want to miss him!" Remus watched as the blur of colors, formerly known as Orion, came rushing towards him. Remus got knocked over as the bundle of over excited Orion was caught up in his arms. "Caught you!" Remus whispered to the little metamorphmagi, and he laughed as the bundle tried to squirm out of his grip.

Remus hoisted Orion up onto his hip and carried the exuberant boy into the cottage. The nursery where he gave such horrible news was replaced with slightly older furnishings. The east wall was nothing but books and bookshelves. Most of the shelves still unfilled, but Remus saw a future where they were overflowing. The west wall held his twin bed. The bedset was Quidditch themed with an actual moving Quidditch game that always had a different outcome. The north wall held a window and his bottomless toy chest, but Remus didn't have to worry as it was charmed so Orion couldn't fall in. The south wall held a closet and dresser. The dresser had several moving pictures. One had a smiling witch and wizard, Orions parents, and they were holding a small bundle in their arms. There was picture of the entire original Order of the Phoenix, a picture of the Marauders, a picture of Lily, Alice, and Calliope, and a picture of Rastaban, Sirius, Remus, James, and Frank, and a small picture in the back that had a picture of an always jubilant Calliope and her cousin Severus Snape with a small grace of a smile.

Remus gazed each of the pictures in turn, sadness mingling with the mirth in his eyes. He missed them all quite a bit, and he would assume he'd never get to see any of them again, save for the living members of the Order. Remus set the wriggling child down on the floor of his room, "Be right back cub. I'm going to see what's taking Augusta so long." He ruffled Orions hair before leaving to go fire call Augusta. "Okay Papa." Remus froze and looked at Orion steadily, only to see him with a wide grin on his face.

Remus got down on his knees and began the call with Augusta. "Everything alright Lady Longbottom?" He spoke clearly so that those who could hear him would. There was a crash and some bustling before, finally, Augusta came into view. "Oh my Remus. I simply can't come over today, but if you could still take little Neville here with you that'd be just" another bang was heard, "-Merlin's Beard I can't leave you alone for one minute Topsy! Oh Remus, be a dear come through would you?"

As requested Remus came through the fireplace and into utter chaos. A pot zoomed by his head, and if it weren't for his wolf senses he'd probably couldn't have dodged it. "Cornish Pixies again, Lady Longbottom?" Remus questioned with the raise of one tired brow. The surely woman nodded once while casting a small _Protego_. Remus cast a spell under his breath that froze them all. "Right then, well I'll take Neville for the play-date and bring him back after dinner." Augusta gave a sharp nod add set about righting the room while Remus went to Neville, who was hiding behind a lamp, and brought him to the floo. "Good day Lady Longbottom. I shall see you soon." He stepped into the cool green flames with Neville. "Black Cottage!"

Remus watched as the boys played on tiny toy brooms. Neville fell off his while Orion continued to zoom about. When then metamorphmagi noticed his friends blatant distress he suggested the play a muggle game called "tag" instead. When the time came for lunch both boys were flushed and sweaty. Remus chuckled and handed them some sandwiches. Tuna fish for Orion and Peanut Butter and Jam for Neville.

"Thanks Uncle Remus!"

"You're welcome Neville."

"Thanks Papa!"

Remus froze and gave a restrained smile for the small metamorphmagi.

* * *

Remus walked into the darkened room of the now eleven year old Orion. Gone was the toy chest, and the book shelves were fuller. Now there was a desk, and posters of the Montrose Magpies, his favorite Quidditch team. He sat on the edge of his cubs' bed and lightly shook him out of his dreamland. "Ngh? Remy?" The boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a groan. Remus pulled a small, brown paper wrapped present from behind his back and gave it to Orion. "Happy eleventh birthday cub." Orion perked up and tore the paper open revealing a book about constellations. The metamorphmagis' hair flared a bright turquoise as he threw himself onto Remus squeezing him half to death, a slew of 'thanks yous' pouring from his mouth. "I love it Papa! Thanks!" Remus went slightly stiff. "Glad you like it cub."

Remus and Orion walked to the dining room where Orion's favorite breakfast was already laid out on the table. Scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, mini sausage, and orange juice. "Thanks Remy! Smells great!" the boy chirped and set to work on his meal. It was like this every year. Remus would wake him up, give him his present, they'd eat his favorite breakfast, and then have a small party to celebrate. Though they'd postpone celebration if it was too close to a full moon, as Orion did know of his godfather's predicament.

After breakfast Remus cast up decorations for the party while Orion went to get ready for the party. Once they both finished up they had a couple hours to spare until the guests arrived, so Orion curled up on Remus's lap and started reading the book on constellations. At one point Remus was looking down at the book to find the boy reading about "The Dog Star", otherwise known as Sirius.

The first guest to arrive were the Longbottoms. Orion jumped up from the werewolves lap, set the book on the table, and hugged his best mate, Neville, before backing up for a formal greeting. "Thank you for coming Lady Longbottom. Good evening Neville. I assume you both have had good travels?" Orion spoke in fantastic pureblood manner, inkling his head in a sort of bow of respect to his elder. Lady Longbottom smiled. "We have, dear. Happy birthday, and may I say you are quite the polite little pureblood. Seems Remus taught you perfectly."

She handed a present to Remus, who then set it on the gift table. "Evening Lady Longbottom, please make yourself at home." He spoke with a happiness that replaced his usual weariness. Heads turned as the next guests arrived. Orion inclined his head to this new family. "Thank you for coming Lord and Lady Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you again. Good evening Draco. I trust the Malfoy family are all in good health and spirits?" Orions voice took a regal air, and his head remained inclined. Lord Malfoy nodded his head, but didn't bother to reply. He set the present on the gift table and turned to Draco. "I trust you will behave for your hosts." The aristocrat raised a single platinum blonde brow in silent question. "Yes father." The Lord then left for the Ministry leaving his wife and son to enjoy the party. Orion gave a hug to Draco, and kissed Lady Malfoy's had in respect.

Guest kept arriving until everyone had arrived, or in Severus Snape's case stopped by long enough to drop a small present. Among the people who had stayed were Neville, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Hannah Abbot, and Seamus Finnegan. Other people who simply dropped off presents and well wishes were Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle, and Elphias Doge. Hagrid stopped by to drop a present from him, Dumbledore, and McGonagall, as school was still in session and they couldn't stop by.

The children all played wizard games until they were flushed and tired, and they came inside for cake and presents. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' in horrible off tones and keys before they sliced up the cheesecake. Orion nudged Neville and Draco before trotting over to his presents. Orion had never been a greedy child, nor had he ever been obsessed with possessions. He sorted out the presents according to who was here and who wasn't.

He opened Neville's present first, and smiled when his friend had gifted him a book about plants. The book told of their uses, and where they are grown, and their use in potions. He then opened the present for Draco, mildly aware of the other boy's smug grin, and discovered a toy dragon that actually flew about and breathed fake fire. "Thanks guy these are so cool!" Orion said referring to the book and dragon.

After he opened all of the presents and said thank you to his friends for their gifts, everyone began to leave wishing him another happy birthday and a good night. He and Remus carried the gifts to his room where Orion started to put them away, and he started with the books. He got a book on potions from Snape, the constellation book from Remus, the plant book from Neville, a book on defensive charms for Moody, a book on animagi from McGonagall, a book about Quidditch from Elphias, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ from Hagrid, and a book with recipes for sweets from Hannah. He put the dragon on his dresser next to the various photographs. Blaise got him a _Comet 290_ which he set up on the wall, Seamus and Theodore got him new Montrose Magpies posters which Remus spelled onto the walls with a sticking charm, Dedalus got him a coupon for a free ice cream from Fortescue's.

The last gift Orion picked up was from Dumbledore. It was a package containing two envelopes Orion read the parchment first.

 _I do hope you have enjoyed yourself. I took the liberty of choosing a few muggle sweets I believe you would enjoy. I hope to see you at Hogwarts soon. I've attached something I think you'd be happy to see. Of course, I took the liberty of sending it early._

 _Happy Birthday Mr. Black._

Orion put down the note from Dumbledore and picked up the second envelope. "Mr. O Black. The second bedroom on the right. Black Cottage, Ottery St. Catchpole." He whispered as he read the words. His body lit up in excitement, and his hair flurried with color. "Papa! It's my Hogwarts letter! Dumbledore sent it early for my birthday!" Orion shouted happily not noticing Remus stiffen before smiling. "Well then I guess we have to go shopping then?"

* * *

The next weekend Orion and Remus went to Diagon Alley to cash in the ice cream coupon and get the school supplies. Remus casting a glamour on his features to make him look like his parents. They made their first stop at Gringotts to withdraw enough money for his supplies. "Hello Griphook." The little metamorphmagi greeted making said goblin look shocked. "Mister Black, I assure you I am not Griphook." The goblin said with a vicious sneer. Orion simply smiled and spoke warmly, "The way your ears look. They're different from the other Goblins, Mister Griphook." The Goblin chuckled, a fierce sound that did not sound like something happy. "Very well Mister Black." The goblin took him to his vault to collect enough money, and then took them back to the surface and they all bade their farewells.

The first stop was Madam Malkin's to get Orion fitted. Orion found that the measuring tapes tickled, and if he even so much as laughed he'd get a rap on the bum with a ruler. When she was done measuring she gave them a magical time stamp that would scream at them when the clothes were ready. The next place they went was to get the technical equipment like the cauldron and brass scales and telescope. Then they went to the book shop where in addition to the school books he got a book about metamorphmagi's and lycanthropes.

Orion exhaled in front of the last shop: Ollivanders. Where he'd get his wand. Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Orion looked up and nodded with a small nervous smile. All of a sudden the ticket started screaming causing Orion to jump and thunk his head on the doorframe. Remus gave him a small smile. "I'll go take care of this. You go on and get your wand. "Orion rubbed his forehead carefully, and nodded. "Ok Papa. I'll meet you at Fortescue's." The boy already disappeared into the shop before Remus could reply.

"Ah young Master Black. I wondered when I'd see you here!" An elder, frazzled looking wizard came to measure him. "You know your father and uncle were so queer with their wands. The first try for each was the right one for the other. Oh, and your mother," The old wizard made a soft clicking sound. "Holly and unicorn hair, 10 inches and perfect for charm work. Beautiful young pureblood, and the wands seemed to like her as well. Did you know the wand chooses the wizard?" Here Mr. Ollivander paused from where he was pulling out different wands and gave Orion a piercing stare. "Yes sir, I have a book about wand lore. I got it for my tenth birthday." The young boy muttered.

The older wizard gave a queer little smile and handed him a wand. "Oak with a dragon heart string core. 11 inches, and good for defense." Orion gave it a flick and a teacup shattered. "Oh no. Not this one. Here try this one. Maple and unicorn hair core, 9 inches, great for transfiguration." This time a stack of papers caught fire. "Definitely not!" Ollivander all but snatched the wand back, and the old man disappeared into the farthest corner of the shop.

He pulled out an older looking box and blew a cloud of dust off the lid. "Hmm lets' see if this works." He pulled out a darkly colored wand with elegant carvings of wolves on the handle. "Eleven inches, Oak with a Nymph hair core. Reasonably springy, and great for charms." As soon as the wand was in his hand Orion felt hot and cold all over, and it felt like he was surrounded by gale force winds. The glamour on his hair fell off and his hair rapidly turned into a plethora of different colors.

"Hmm I thought so. Do you know anything about Nymphs Mister Black?"

"Nymphs are like fairies in that they were unpredictable, and a little scary. For one thing they were all women. It should also be noted that nymphs are often personifications of nature. I like Nymphs because they often sound more human than actual women do."

"Yes, yes my boy. Now the Nymph that gave the hair for this core was known as a sub race called Hamadryad. What do you know of them boy?"

"Hamadryads are forest Nymphs like the dryad, but live near an oak tree and die when the oak tree dies."

"Now the Hamadryad who gave you the hair for the core also gave the wood of the oak tree she was tethered to. She said that only a powerful wizard could wield this wand, but at the price of meeting a terrible fate."


End file.
